


Into your arms.

by Carol2015



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol2015/pseuds/Carol2015
Summary: Carol worries about her age. Therese is there to show her that age doesn't matter.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Therese Belivet, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	Into your arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people. I had this short one-shot already prepared to post, but I completely forgot about it. So, as today is my birthday, I wanted to gift this to all of you.  
> Have a lovely week guys!😊💕

Carol always had worried about her age, about the age gap between Therese and her. Now, as her 40th birthday was closer, those fears, insecurities came with full force. Every time the younger woman sensed those insecurities, she reassured her lover of how much she loved her. The age was just a number for her. She was and would be beautiful in the brunette's eyes forever. 

Even though that helped, she couldn't stop those thoughts at all. Therese was just 29, and she was about to be 40 in a couple of weeks. _ What does she see in me? I'm old. My wrinkles are starting to show, I even saw a few gray hairs while I was brushing my hair… my body is awful… how can she love it? I hate it!! _

She was getting ready to go to bed as Therese brushed her teeth. Rindy was staying with her father for this week, and then she would be back.  _ My little snowflake  _ thought Carol.  _ She's growing so fast.  _ Rindy was now 10 years old and identical to her mother. 

Once she was inside the bed, Therese came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, beautiful." She said as she kissed her on the lips, then on her neck.

"Darling… not tonight, sorry." The blonde said as she pushed her lover softly. Truth to be told, she was afraid of showing her body to Therese because, unlike hers, her body was aging, and she didn't want to see the look of disgust on her angel's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Therese concerned as she looked at Carol. The blonde stayed silent.

"Carol, look at me." She said as she put two fingers on her wife's chin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Therese confused. 

Tears started to form in the older woman's eyes. Therese hugged her tightly and said:

"Baby, tell me, what's wrong?" Asked concerned, peppering kisses on Carol's head. 

"Why do you love me? I'm old..." Asked Carol, looking at her favorite emerald eyes. At that moment, everything clicked inside Therese's head.  _ Her birthday… the big 40s as they say… _

"Carol, you're the most amazing, caring, smartness woman I've ever met. I love you for who you are, I love your soul, your heart, and everything that's you. Your body is perfect like it was sculpted by God himself." She responded. "You say I'm your angel flung out of space, but in reality,  _ you _ are the angel. You showed me what true love was, what loving and being loved was. You're my savior Carol Ross. And I will show you and tell you that _ I love you _ until my last breath. Because  _ you _ are my world." She finished. Carol had tears in her eyes and kissed Therese, hard. The kiss said more than a thousand words.

"My angel… flung out of space…" Said Carol as she started to unbutton Therese's pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
